Brothers
by LBozzie
Summary: A bunch of one shots, describing Chase and Leo's brotherly relationship thought the series. This is NOT a slash fiction, just a load of fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I know I'm still working on a ton of other fan fictions, but I had to get this idea out of my head. This is going to be a series of one shots of Leo and Chase acting brotherly towards one another, no slash and no OCs, I promise. It will take place during many different times, from the very start of the series, season 1 to the bionic academy, season 4 and beyond.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Leo had been acting weird since lunch… okay, so Leo was always acting weird. Chase was still getting used to having another brother around to compete with, okay, so maybe they'd put everything behind them since the Grandma VS Exoskeleton incident, but that was beside the point, Leo had wrecked the routine he had… and yet, he had sort of… Fixed everything, they had finally been able to go to school thanks to Leo, Mr Davenport was finally trusting them more and they were finally part of a normal family… Well normal enough.

Still, Chase thought as he looked at his step brother across the classroom, which stank of perfume and deodorant, he hadn't even looked at the questions their teacher had set the class, he noticed that the place Janelle usually sat at, next to Leo, wasn't occupied, he turned around and saw that the girl in question was sat behind him whispering to her friend.

When the teacher went out of the class room Chase quickly switched seats and sat next to Leo, he wouldn't be missed, Chase thought, no one sat next to him anyway. It didn't bother him that much, but Leo always had someone near him, he didn't want Leo to feel bad.

"Hey, Leo." Leo didn't look up, Chase sighed and grabbed Leo's work. Being super smart had its advantages, he filled in the worksheet for him. Hey, he may be super smart and a little stern when it came to work, but he knew Leo would do it if he could, he placed it in front of Leo and finished his own off. "You going to tell me what's going on with you and-"

"Don't say the she-demons name." Leo mumbled, still hiding his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay… But you might want to look up for the next half of the lesson, Mr Daniels looks like he's going to pick on you if you don't." Leo lifted up his head and looked at Chase, he looked awful, like he'd been crying for a while, his eyes all puffy and wet, so Chase may be super human, and super smart, but how was he supposed to comfort Leo, a kid he had hated up until a few weeks ago. Chase looked over to where Janelle was laughing, a little too loudly. "Want me to stay or…."

"Can you stay? I need a bionic buddy." Leo smiled weakly. Chase grinned.

"Okay" Maybe Leo wanted to be friends, not just have a bionic body guard, like he joked about all the time.

"And thanks for doing that sheet for me, I wasn't really paying attention, I could hear her talking all the way through class. Telling Lori about how she rejected me." Chase looked over at Janelle and glared at her, she avoided eye contact how he hated the concept of gossip. What was the point in spreading rumours about someone? It only led to sadness and then revenge, which Chase found stupid. For example, Trent had spread a rumour around that Chase had an obsession over girly dolls when Chase had corrected his phrasing of a sentence.

Chase looked back to the front as the teacher, Mr Daniels stormed back in. As much as Chase loved school, he hated some of the teachers that were involved in his learning experience. Some of them, he couldn't even imagine how they got the jobs they were so terrifying.

"Mr Dooley!" Leo flinched. "Without using a calculator tell me the exact sum of this angle against the rectangle, multiply it by pi and then subtract the common factor."

 _'_ _Easy'_ Chase thought, but then he saw Leo's face…

Leo had frozen, even some of the smarter kids in the class looked confused, well not Chase, but he was the smartest person on earth, so...

He hated teachers like this guy. Thinking fast he scribbled down the number on his worksheet and tapped it subtly so Leo would see it, but so Mr Daniels wouldn't. Leo answered look across and realised, "oh. That would be 7.986 to the tenth, sir."

"WRONG! … Wait…" The teacher punched it into the calculator, his face, which was supporting a huge, ugly, wobbling mole, dropped. "Correct." Leo grinned. The teacher marched around the room quizzing the rest of the class, Leo threw Chase a grateful look, just as the evil teacher was about to go to Chase, the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

Adam and Bree were waiting outside their lockers, Adam laughed, "you had Doom Daniels for Math? Wow. How did you survive?"

Leo put his arm around Chase's shoulder dramatically, "It helps when you have a bionic bud looking out for you."

Chase grinned, maybe it wasn't so bad having Leo around after all, even if he was strange, he _was_ his little brother.

 **Good? Bad? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Until next time,**

 **LBozzie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Okay! Amazing support already! Thank you SO much! Your reviews always make my day.**

 **I have some shoutouts:**

 **LoveShipper**

 **Unknowndiva**

 **Dirtkid123**

 **Daphrose**

 **And the Guest who left the idea for this, this is dedicated to you, thanks for the inspiration and I hope I did it justice, I literally read your review and started typing :)**

Chase and Bree were walking through the school corridors, on a miserable, raining Monday morning, the teenagers at Mission Creek High more miserable than normal, due to the circumstances. "Bree, I really don't care about this dream you have, no matter what it's telling you, it is not saying you should capture a boy and brain wash him-"

Bree rolled her eyes, ' _here we go'_ , she thought, she really didn't need the nerd rant again… She spotted Caitlyn and crept away from Chase who was still mid rant.

"-Though, if you wanted a more scientific answer, you could say that a dream is a subconscious thought that you haven't even realised you were thinking of, thus-" Chase looked up and saw that Bree was gone. Damn, had he really gone into the nerd territory again? He had to stop doing that… But he enjoyed it, so…

"What up, Daven-dork?" Trent roared as he burst through the double doors of the school, along with his football gang. Surprisingly, he walked straight past him. His ego must still be hurting from that Spike incident a few weeks ago. Although Trent and his team won the football match, he was still wary of Chase, although, Chase had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn't going to last long and Trent would mend his ego and start to make Chase's life a misery again.

Instead of charging into the cafeteria like the babbling bumbling baboons usually did, however, they decided to hunt for another victim. Who was next on Trent's 'To Bully' list?

"What up Dooley?!" Trent shouted in Leo's face. Leo froze, dropping his text books in fear, Trent had him backed up against his locker. Chase could see his eyes searching around for Adam, who usually kept Trent at bay in these situations, but Adam was in the art class, getting extra credit for a project that he needed to get done by the end of the week. Trent grinned, although Chase would have called it a snarl more than anything. "Looks like the Muscles aren't here to protect you are they?" Leo tried to move out of the way, but Trent moved his arm, blocking his path, most of the students watching had left the scene of the to-be crime. "What are you going to do? Cry to your new billionaire daddy? Oh, but he isn't really your daddy, is he, Dooley? Where's your real daddy, huh?"

Chase could feel his blood pressure rising, Leo should have to be put through this… He knew what he needed to do, but he knew someone who could get Trent better than he could. "Just this once, Spike," Chase mumbled to himself. He, for once, let himself be overcome by anger and couldn't be happier when the words 'COMANDO APP ENGAGED' flashed over his eyes.

Meanwhile, Leo was trying to look Trent in the eyes, how him that his words didn't hurt him, but he could feel the stinging in his eyes. Stray tears betraying his front that he put on.

"Hey! Meathead!" Spike roared and shoved the rest of the football team out of the way. Most of them ran away, knowing what would happen if they crossed 'The smaller Davenport' in a temper. "You messing with my brother?!"

Trent turned around with a cocky expression, "Daven-dork, don't try the threats on me. I'm the one who kicked your butt at football." Trent turned back to Leo, but before he could say or do anything, Spike stepped in front of him, pushing Leo behind him and growled in Trent's face.

"Leave him alone, or when I'm done with you, not only will I be using you as the football next time, I'll make sure I kick you so hard that your grandkids will be able to feel it."

Trent's eyes widened, "Okay, I get it! I'll get both of you instead… Yeah… That's what I'll do!"

Spike grabbed Trent's shirt and picked him up, "OR MAYBE I COULD SQUASH YOU LIKE A FLY RIGHT NOW!" Spike threw Trent against the lockers and got in his face, "how does it feel to be cornered, huh?!"

"Um…"

"If I EVER see you picking on him again, I'll roast your head on a platter, got it?!" Trent nodded his head, thinking it was over, and tried to scurry away. "Oh no… You apologise to him!" Spike grabbed Trent's shirt and hauled him over to where Leo was smiling with glee. "APOLOGISE BARBIE!"

"I'm sorry Dooley!" Trent cried.

Leo nearly broke down with laughter, the scene was hilarious, a kid Chase's size shouldn't be able to pick Trent up like that… It was just a funny turn of events! "I'll think about it Trent… Maybe I could forgive you if… My brother here gave you a wedgie."

Trent was almost in tears, "Please, no!"

Spike grinned, "what a good idea!" After about 30 seconds of torture, Trent finally broke free and ran into the cafeteria screaming.

"Wow, thanks Spike, you really had my back there!" Leo high fived the bionic application.

"You're welcome, just tell my counterpart whenever he's bugging you and he'll get me over. I have a feeling I'm going to have to do worse to get the message through to that meathead."

"Will do-" The bell rang and the hall filled out with students, Leo watched Spike deactivate and Chase give him a confused look.

"Look, Leo can you just tell me you're alright, tell me at lunch what Spike did, I feel as if it's going to be a long story…."

"Sure, buddy, Trent isn't going to bug me for a while, anyway." Leo nodded.

"Good. See you at lunch!"

 **Sorry for a quick update, but I just loved this idea, and again, this chapter is dedicated to the guest who left the idea.**

 **Any suggestions you have or ideas for any one shots, just tell me in a review and I'll dedicate it to you :)**

 **Thanks for everything :)**

 **LBozzie**


End file.
